Hot
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: It's a hot summer night at the playa! Nobody has any source of cold air except for Trent who is charging people to stay in his room! He denies Courtney access to his room, so she decides to report him to Chris, only to find out that Chris has an air conditioner in his room.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was a hot night at the playa and Courtney hated it. Courtney couldn't sleep at all, this was the 4th night in a row that she had been waking up because she was so hot, to make matters worse they didn't even have an air conditioner in the playa and had to open the windows to get air but when it was just as hot outside as it was in your room, there was no point in opening the window.

Courtney sighed as she got out of bed and opened the door and started walking down the hallway in her short gray pajama shorts and gray tank top. She pounded on Trent's door and he opened it, looking half asleep.

"Trent, I want to stay here tonight! It's hot and you're the only one with two fans in his room!" Courtney yelled at him.

"Sorry Courtney, I don't have any room left." Trent opened the door so she could that the people in his room. Courtney saw Bridgette, Geoff, LeShawna, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Owen, Brick, Mike, Zoey and Eva sleeping in various places in Trent's room. Trent had managed to get two large fans sent to him and was charging everyone $9 dollars a person per night to stay in his nice and cool room and it was first come, first serve which meant that Trent had people at his door every night starting at 10pm.

"You've got to be kidding me." Courtney sighed. "You won't let me in?!"

"Sorry Courtney, I already have more than enough people in here." Trent apologized. "Owen has to pay for two people because of his size. I can get you in for Tuesday of next week if you want in then..."

"You're going to pay big time for not letting me in, now!" Courtney glared at Trent who slowly shut the door as Courtney stormed down the hallway. There was no way in hell that Courtney was going to let Trent run an illegal hotel operation in his room and not invite her in. If she couldn't get in, there was no way that everyone else was going to be comfortable either! Courtney was going to wake Chris up and tell him about this!

Courtney reached the end of the hallway to where Chris's room was and she pounded on the door and waited a few minutes and when she heard nothing she pounded on the door again, this time twice as hard. Finally she heard moving around coming from the room. Chris opened the door and stood in the doorway, leaning against it. It was apparent that Courtney had woke him up.

"What?" Chris asked her, standing there with a yawn.

"I just wanted to let you know that Trent is charging people to sleep in his room because he has two fans in his room." Courtney crossed her arms.

"So?" Chris asked her. "I'm going back to sleep."

"No, I need you to go and shut Trent's operation down!" Courtney demanded "He wouldn't let me in and he's charging people to stay in there!"

"Courtney, it is almost 4:00am, I don't give a shit what Trent is doing at 4:00am." Chris yawned. "Go back to sleep."

"Sleep?" Courtney faked a laugh. "It's hot as hell in my room! In case you haven't noticed it's almost 100 degrees outside and it's just as hot in my room! It's hot everywhere except in Trent's room with those stupid fans! How are you sleeping in this weather?"

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked her, now semi awake. "I sleep like a baby every night."

That's when Courtney felt it, a breeze of cool air blowing on her skin that was coming from Chris's room. Courtney figured it out and she glared at Chris.

"Your room is nice and cool." Courtney glared "You have an air conditioner in there, don't you?"

"What's your point?" Chris smirked at her. "I have an air conditioner and I made Chef turn the air on in my room and in his."

"Wait, what do you mean you made Chef turn it on in your room?" Courtney asked him. "Are you telling me that you turned off everyone else's air in here except your own?"

"Duh!" Chris laughed. "Did you honestly think I was going to waste all that money to pay for air so you guys could be cool? That's why I gave you the pool, so you can cool off during the day, I get a good view and I save money in the process! Everyone wins."

"Chris, this is not fair!" Courtney yelled at him. "I demand that you turn on the air in my room or I'll...I'll...Sue you!"

"Yeah, I'm not turning the air on because I don't feel like it and I don't know how." Chris told her "You can't sue me for not turning the air on either."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Courtney asked him, tapping her foot and rolling her eyes. "You can't expect me to sleep in these conditions!"

"Why not?" Chris laughed. "Everyone else is, so you should too! However, I'm feeling generous today so I'm going to let you stay here if it will shut you up."

"Excuse me?" Courtney looked at Chris. "Are...Are you offering to let me stay in your room?"

"If it'll shut you up, then yes." Chris stood there and waited for Courtney to decide. "I don't have all night Courtney! This is me being nice, if you don't decide right now then I'm slamming this door in your face and I'm not coming back if you change your mind."

"Okay fine." Courtney sighed. "But only because it's hot in this stupid place and your room is the only one that is cool and I'm not paying Trent."

Courtney had never been in Chris's room, in fact nobody has been in Chris's room except him and Chef ever since Harold found his hot tub on the plane back in world tour. Courtney really didn't care what was in Chris's room as long as he had cold air. When she walked in, she found that Chris had his own private bathroom, a hot tub, his laptop, a huge bed and his own private fridge. Chris's room looked like a miniature apartment. Chris went over the fridge and got himself a can of soda.

"You want anything?" Chris opened the can and took a large sip.

"Why are you being so nice?" Courtney asked him. "You never offered me anything before this."

"Are you afraid that I'm going to kill you?" Chris laughed. "You're not on the show, it wouldn't be as fun. Plus, If I killed you now, you wouldn't be able to give me good ratings. You and Heather are what makes the show! Do you honestly think that Bridgette and Geoff make TV?! That's why they do the aftermath show."

"Thanks, I guess." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Is that your idea of a compliment? You think I'm a bitch that makes you get good ratings?"

"I would take it as a good thing." Chris smirked and hopped back into his bed and pulled his blanket onto his body. Courtney stood there unsure what she should do. Finally, Chris figured it out. "Are you going to get in the bed, or what?"

"I'm not getting in that bed with you." Courtney sat down on the floor. "I'll sleep here."

"On the floor?" Chris laughed. "You're what...17 years old and you don't want to sleep in a bed with me? We're both adults here, you don't need to sleep on the floor."

"Granted that I am far more intelligent than most of these idiots that I compete with, I'm still a teenager and I've known you for 5 seasons now, I know how you are and I know how disgusting and perverted you can be and I don't trust you." Courtney smirked.

"Courtney, why would I hit on you?" Chris asked her, rolling his eyes. "You're not even my type."

"What's your type?" Courtney laughed. "Anything walking that has boobs?"

"Cute." Chris sighed. "I'm going to bed. Have fun sleeping on the floor."

"I will." Courtney told him as she laid down and sat there for about 20 minutes in the dark. The floor was not comfortable and Courtney didn't want to admit that she was wrong to sleep on the floor. No matter what happened, she was not getting in bed with Chris.

Eventually she woke up on the floor, sat up and looked at the clock it was after 7:00am. Standing up, her back was sore from sleeping on the floor, she needed to get out of there without anyone knowing she spent the night there, Heather would never let her live this down if she found out.

"I can't believe you spent the whole night on the floor." Chris smirked. "I think I would have rather slept in the hot room then on the floor."

Chris was leaning against the bathroom doorway, wearing a robe and his hair was soaked. Courtney knew he obviously took a shower, but that didn't solve her problem at all. Chris wasn't going to help her and she knew it.

"I'm leaving now." Courtney walked over to the door. "I slept well. Thank you."

"Really Courtney?" Chris laughed. "You're going to lie to me and tell me you slept well sleeping on the floor? You're just stubborn."

"So what?" Courtney quietly opened the door.

"I knew you would be an ungrateful bitch about this." Chris smirked. "Chef made a pancake breakfast and woke them all up at 6:00am so that you could get out of here and go down there and say you slept late."

"Seriously?" Courtney opened the door and found the hallways to be empty. She turned and looked at Chris confused. "Thanks?"

"So, will you come back tonight and sleep in the bed?" Chris asked her.

"Only because you have cool air in here." Courtney sighed. "Thanks."

"Yep." Chris smirked. "Oh, I handled your Trent problem too."

* * *

Courtney made it downstairs to see everyone being idiots while they shoved piles of pancakes into their mouth, Rolling her eyes she grabbed some and sat down only to see Trent looking pissed off, Chef had threw his fans up against the wall and they no longer worked, she heard from Tyler later in the day that Chef also took all the money he made from it and fined him $999 for running an illegal hotel in his room. Courtney couldn't help but smile the whole day away as Trent glared at her every time he saw her.

* * *

**Chrisney! Because I'm really excited for the new season and I want him to hit on her like he did with Lindsay in season two. If he did it once, my life would be complete. Chrisney should happen because Courtney would be the only one who could deal with him. **


End file.
